My Feeling
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Siapa pun dia... Jika dia memang pasangan hidupmu... Dia tak akan ke mana-mana... Sampai kau menjemputnya.


Story By: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: K

Genre: General, Romance, Drama.

Warning: OOC, AU, Crack-Pair.

**xXx**

**My Feeling**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

"Se-chan~ ayolah, sayang~"

"Tidak."

"Seto~ aku sudah menuruti perintahmu, lho. Mana hadiahnya?"

"Di alam mimpi."

"Huh… Pelit…,"

"Hn."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Isono hanya bisa tertawa kering melihat ke-'Romantis'-an antara Atem Sennen dan Seto Kaiba. Oke, mungkin reaksi siapa pun akan sama seperti Isono jika melihatnya secara langsung, minus untuk orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa.

"Se-"

"Ck, baiklah. Isono, bilang pada Mokuba agar menggantikanku mengikuti rapat nanti siang." Ucap Seto dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar _Laptop-_nya.

Secara otomatis, raut wajah _Puppy Eyes_ andalan Atem berubah menjadi raut wajah riang. Tak lupa memberi pelukan 'spesial' pada sang Kekasih.

"GAH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"TIDAK AKAN, SETOO~!"

Sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Isono hanya bisa tertawa kering dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah… Tak berubah, dasar anak muda…," Isono menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sembari mengatur letak kacamata hitamnya, dengan tenang berjalan menuju ruang Komputer. Tempat yang selalu menjadi 'tempat bermain' bagi Mokuba. Senyuman kecil masih bertahan di wajah Isono, sesekali kedua matanya menatap sekeliling lantai 4 gedung Kaiba Corp yang dipenuhi dekorasi gambar dan hiasan berupa Blue Eyes White Dragon, tak lupa dengan beberapa Monster lain. Walau sudah kepala dua, kecintaan Tuan-nya pada Duel Monster tetap tak berubah.

/Atem-sama… Sebentar lagi akan menjalin hubungan pernikahan dengan Seto-sama… Mokuba-sama juga sudah mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Nona Hawkins… Haha.. Mereka memang cocok...,/

**Kau sendiri?**

Tap!

Langkah Isono terhenti, suara dari dalam hatinya kembali terdengar. Terdengar dengan begitu… jelas….

"Hh… Entahlah…," Secara perlahan, Isono kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan menuju ruang Komputer.

Tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Isono merasa iri melihat keakraban kedua 'anak asuh'-nya saat bersama kekasih masing-masing, tak jarang Isono hanya bisa terdiam dan menghindar saat melihat Seto atau Mokuba bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka.

/Huh… Sudahlah… Yang penting adalah tugas…/ Isono memencet tombol bel ruang Komputer 4 kali, tanda bagi Mokuba kalau Isono berada di luar ruangan. Menunggu sebentar, sampai Mokuba membuka pintu ruangan.

Cklek!

Isono membuka pintu sedikit dan hanya memasukkan kepalanya, "Mokuba-sama?" Sedikit lirikan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai kedua mata Isono mendapati sosok Mokuba dikelilingi banyak peralatan _Elektronik_.

"Ya?" jawab Mokuba tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari _Mainboard_ yang dipegangnya, sebelah tangannya memegang obeng.

"Mokuba-sama, saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Seto-sama."

"Pesan apa?" Tanya Mokuba, tangan kanan menaruh obeng di sampingnya dan memasang _Motherboard_ pada _Casing_.

"Beliau ingin Anda menggantikannya di ra-"

"GAAAAAHHH!"

"Mo-Mokuba-sama?" Refleks, Isono membuka pintu selebar mungkin dan menghampiri Mokuba.

"Aaaargh! Bodohnya aku! Susah-susah ganti _Motherboard_, rupanya yang bermasalah itu _BIOS_! GAAAAAHH!" omel Mokuba sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mau tak mau Isono hanya bisa bengong melihatnya, siapa yang tidak bengong mendengar ocehan tentang isi PC yang penuh nama-nama asing? Belum lagi jika diucapkan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mo… Mokuba-sama…?"

"Gaaahh! Benar-benar!"

"Anu, Moku-"

"Ngeh! Mana _RAM_ juga ikut kuganti!"

"Mo-"

"AAAAARRGGHH! SIAL!"

"MOKUBA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ya?"

…

… Entah harus marah atau tertawa…

Setelah membuat Isono panik, bingung, kesal… Dengan tenang dan polosnya, Mokuba menatap Isono dengan tatapan Innocent andalannya.

Sungguh seorang Remaja yang menyusahkan… Ingin marah… Tak tega.

"Tolong segera bersiap, rapat akan segera dimulai."

**xXx**

Helaian benang-benang hitam agak menutupi tatapan tajam sepasang permata _Montana_ _Blue_ kembar, namun tak membuat Mokuba merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Setelah dirasakannya semua orang sudah berkumpul, wakil utama CEO Kaiba Corp tersebut segera memulai rapat. Kurang lebih tentang masalah bisnis antar 2 perusahaan.

Isono, dengan setia menunggu Tuan-nya selesai rapat. Sesekali mengirimkan E-mail tentang pembicaraan rapat entah penting atau pun tidak pada CEO KC, setidaknya membantu sang CEO mengikuti rapat secara tidak langsung.

"Kaiba-san, bagaimana jika kita …,"

"Tunggu! Bukannya akan lebih baik apa bila…,"

"Tolong ucapkan 1 per 1, kalian membuatku bingung."

Sementara Mokuba sibuk berdiskusi, Isono mulai memperhatikan sekeliling. Beberapa orang yang menjadi sekretaris, semuanya berdiri di samping majikan mereka. Isono terus memperhatikan mereka sampai… Memusatkan pandangannya pada seorang sekretaris.

Helaian benang-benang cokelat gelap membingkai rapi wajah seorang wanita, kacamata yang dipakainya hampir menutupi sepasang permata cokelat berkilau indah. Kedua tangannya memegang berkas yang dibawanya, tak lupa dengan peralatan alat tulis.

/A… Apa ini…? Kenapa…,/ Entah kenapa, Isono hanya bisa diam sembari menatap wanita itu diam-diam.

/Isono! Kau ini kenapa? Ingat! Tugas!/

**Kau menyukainya…?**

Isono sedikit tersentak, namun kembali seperti semula. Lagi… Ia mendengarnya lagi… Suara misterius dari dalam hatinya… Mengucapkan beberapa kata, hingga merangkainya menjadi kalimat pendek, namun cukup ampuh untuk membuat Isono mati kata.

/Ti-tidak! Dia hanya Sekretaris dari perusahaan lain, dan mungkin dia sudah memiliki pas-/

**Apa hubungannya jabatan dengan pasangan…?**

/…,/ Kali ini, Isono hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganya.

**Kau menyukainya… Benar?**

/… Entahlah…,/

**Cobalah…**

/…,/

"Oke, dengan ini, rapat selesai!" Seru Mokuba, senyuman puas tersungging di wajahnya. Tak lupa membereskan kertas yang bertebaran di depan Mokuba, dibantu oleh Isono.

"Rafael-sama, berikutnya ada kunjungan dari Direktur Utama Dohma. Da-"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, Reiko."

/Reiko?/ Isono melirik pada wanita berambut cokelat tadi, dilihatnya wanita itu sedang berbicara dengan CEO Rafael. Tak disangka, Mokuba juga melihatnya.

"Rafael-san."

Refleks, Rafael menoleh pada Mokuba. "Ya?"

"Siapa gadis itu? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya sejak terakhir kali ke Kantormu." Tanya Mokuba sembari menunjuk wanita berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Oh, dia Sekretaris baruku. Namanya Reiko Kitamori, baru berumur 20 tahun. Memang masih muda dan agak pemalu, tapi dia cukup berbakat."

"Hm~ single, ya?"

"Seingatku iya, tapi entahlah sekarang." Sahut Rafael sambil melirik Reiko dengan tatapan usil.

"Rafael-sama!"

"Yah~ gitu aja marah~" goda Mokuba, sukses membuat Reiko kesal. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tertawa, semua, kecuali 2 orang. Yang pertama, Reiko yang kesal karena digoda. Dan yang terakhir... Isono yang sedari tadi diam saja tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Reiko.

**Cobalah… Jika dia memang orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu… Dia tak akan ke mana-mana… Sampai kau menjemput dirinya…**

**xXx**

**The End**


End file.
